Never Leave
by PearlxAdvance
Summary: With the love of her life gone, May isn't coping so well... To what lengths will she go to be with him again. Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru OneShot


**Sorry for putting An Adventure of Romance in Sinnoh off. I just haven't gotten to finishing Chapter 2 yet. Sorry... but Advanceshipping is my top favorite shipping and I will continue to write little oneshots like these! Thank you all for your reviews and please keep letting me know how to make my stories better.**

**I don't own Pokèmon... But I hate putting the disclaimer since it wouldn't be fanfiction if I did so...**

* * *

><p><em>Phantom<em>!

There was nothing that she despised more than that name.

May Maple sat in Ash Ketchum's bedroom, sobbing. She had been like this for months. Nothing anyone did seemed to snap her out of it. She was sitting on his bed, curled up in a ball, refusing to budge.

Her eyes were puffy and her hair was a mess. She seemed like she had lost something very, _very_, dear... she had.

_**Flashback:**_

_"You take care of the two of them, Pikachu!" Ash told his trusty Pokèmon as he placed Pikachu, into the pod , to protect the love of his life. "Ash, let me help you!" May yelled at him. But to no avail. "No May, I want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" Ash finished. He closed the door and ran off to put the Sea Crown back together._

_She just stared through the window. '_Please be ok, Ash! I love you._'_ _She thought, fearing for his life._

_**Flashback end.**_

That was 6 months ago. She couldn't get over it. He was gone... and she couldn't do anything about it. He gave his life to save his friends. That selfless personality of his. His beautiful smile. His 'Never Give Up' attitude.

Never again... would she see him.

So she sat in his room for months. She hardly ever ate... or slept for that matter. Never really left his room. The only company she had was Pikachu, most of the time. Sometimes Ms. Ketchum would come into the room to try to get her to come out.

_Knock Knock_... She gave no answer. The door slowly opened and Pikachu walked in. He walked up to Ash's bed, climbed up, and cuddled against May. She looked up. Her eyes just as puffy as they were the day that he died. "Pika pika" Pikachu said. He had a lot of sorrow evident in his voice.

"Pikachu," She said while bringing him in for a hug. "I wish this was a nightmare", she continued. "I would do anything! Anything, to see him again. I..." Then it came to her! The only way to truly be with him again... in death.

'_No! He wouldn't want that! He would tell me to continue living my life. He would tell me to move on._' She paused. "But I'm nothing, no one! Without ASH!" Screaming while tugging onto Pikachu.

She got up and walked out into the hallway, outside of Ash's bedroom. She ran down the stairs and ran through the living room through the front door, paying no mind to Ms. Ketchum.

She ran all the way out of Pallet town and straight through Route 1. Tears no longer falling from her eyes for the first time in a long time. She was going to be with him again! She didn't care what anyone did at this point. She kept running towards Viridian City.

It felt amazing. Although she was only 15 years old, she didn't care about giving up another 60-70 years without him, when she could spend an eternity with him.

She had finally made it to Viridian City and found the highest building in the city. Walking in she quickly found a staircase and started to ascend. Running as fast as she could, she made it up to the roof in just two minutes.

She walked up to the edge of the roof of the building and stood there. She wasn't about to regret a thing! She would be with him. She would be at peace. Otherwise she would probably spend the rest of her life, sulking in her sorrow.

She jumped...

And as she fell, she smiled a blissful smile. '_Anything to be with you Ash..._' She thought as everything went black

...

...

...

She sat up and looked around! She was in a bed... a hospital bed! She looked around quickly. When she looked down at her body, she saw... "Ash!?" She asked excitedly. He stirred and then looked up at her and his face showed surprise, shock, and happiness.

"May! Oh my god! You're awake! You're ok!" Ash screamed. "Of course I'm okay! As long as you're here I'll be ok!" She started to tear up.

They embraced. Longing for each other. Now they had that one wish granted.

"Hey Ash," she began. "How long was I out?" He stared at her. "About five or six months" His voice cracked. He was so happy to hear her voice again.

Ash explained to her how she slipped into a coma, and how Phantom had been beaten. How he saved the Sea Temple. She had fainted when he had almost died, and if it weren't for Manaphy's Heart Swap ability, they both would have been dead.

"Thank you Ash, for staying with me this entire time. I am so glad I have you!" She exclaimed pulling him into a tight hug. She never wanted to let him go again. He felt the exact same toward her.

Both of their faces came close as their lips brushed against the others. A passionate kiss was all that enveloped them. It was their deepest, most heart warming kiss they had ever given each other.

They soon pulled apart and looked each other in they eyes. "I love you so much, May! Never leave me again" She just smiled, and pulled him into another kiss. "As long as you promise the same" She said as she looked at him once more.


End file.
